User talk:TheFlyingFoot
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Inazuma Eleven RP Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Thanks ~<3 I hope I can make this wiki grow with you ^^ Is this wikis till abandoned then ? [[User talk:KekkeiNatsu|'→ Rose Splash']] 06:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 16:36, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok if we are going to continue this you might need some rules and also , and to make sure that I'm clear with this we have to make our own charactor and Join the Raimon soccer club [[User talk:KekkeiNatsu|'→ Rose Natsumi']] 06:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 16:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC) You can count on me ! , and thanks for explaining about this wiki , so when we do make our charactors do hey interact on the talk page of an article[[User talk:KekkeiNatsu|'→ Rose Natsumi']] 06:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 17:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay sure but the thing is that I don't really know much about harry Potter [[User talk:KekkeiNatsu|'→ Rose Natsumi']] 06:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 17:12, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'll go there and see for myself right now Oh now I see what you mean I'm looking at your profile and it has the bio of charactors you made and such [[User talk:KekkeiNatsu|'→ Rose Natsumi']] 06:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 17:21, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok could you make a profile for your charactors so I see what I have to do , but first I'm going to edit some of the pages to make them seem a bit more filled Hello again , you know on in the Raimon Soccer Club it says "if you would like to join the Raimon Soccer club click here" we should probably do a page about joining Raimon Ok by the way are their any images you would like me to add to this wiki name them and I'll try and get them straight away Do you mean the team's emblem's or actual picture of the team